FOREVER YOU
by AllyBellsGirls
Summary: Edward and Bella, the PERFECT LOVE. YOU SURE?No love is perfect and that simple. Edward and Bella vowed for eternity but what happens when Bella's guilt from past is now haunting their future.will their love survive?or is it end of their eternity? continuation of Breaking Dawn!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1:" Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you;**

** When he's afraid of losing you"**

A/N:

Stephenie meyer owns all twilight characters and twilight plot lines that may appear in this remainder is my original work.

summary:

Edward and Bella, the PERFECT LOVE. YOU SURE?No love is perfect and that simple.

Edward and Bella vowed for eternity but what happens when Bella's guilt from past is now haunting their their love survive?or is it end of their eternity?

continuation of Breaking Dawn!

A/N:It's my first story please review but don't be too harsh on me :D

* * *

_I couldn't believe how fast the days were rolling by. There was a time when I eagerly awaited for this day. Between the lectures in school I would be busy planning for it...the excitement was always too difficult to suppress. No…but not this year._

11th July…my EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY…I remember his last birthday...back when I was still human...I had surprised him with a party.(not an easy thing to do since he could read minds of all people and so telling them about it was totally out.) I was so relieved that he couldn't read my mind. I had done all the arrangements at the very final day when I sent Alice and Edward for hunting, so Alice wouldn't see the future of what was going to happen. The plan was too risky but was a grand success...I threw the party at my home...he stood at the door and stared at the arrangements for so long that I thought maybe I had missed something but then he slowly turned toward me and stared at me with such adoring eyes that my heart skipped a beat. He slowly murmured, "Wow bella! When did you…really love you shouldn't have… "

I simply smiled and answered, "I love you."

Everybody greeted him later with gifts...and since we are talking about the 'Cullen's' …the gifts were... A brand new piano from Carlisle and Esme ...emmett and jasper had given him his favorite car-Austin martin vanquish...Alice and rose had given him 5 carat diamond ring…

I had prepared myself as I knew they were going to go overboard, but still I couldn't help myself but feel self-conscious. For the Cullen's -money was next to absolutely nothing..It was just some million of rupees that piled up in their house and in the banks all over the world…

Even though Edward couldn't read my mind, he could very well read my face. He leaned and whispered in my ears, "Bella, you have given me the most precious thing in the world."

I glared at him and said, "oh yeah? May I know what that is?" he brushed his lips along my jaw and whispered "YOU!"

_This year was not the same…this time was not the same. In place of excitement there was dread fear...fear of losing the reason I existed….for fear of losing my Edward. This year he __did __ask me something...He asked me to open my mind so that he could read it...he wanted to see every passing minute of my past when I was human...back to the time when we had not even met... The time when I lived with my mother in phoenix. This could have been absolutely impossible if I was still human…But now I could let him read my mind by pushing the shield (the thing that was protecting my thoughts) away from me .It was something he had wished for from the very first day we had met…_

_From the day we had realized that we are in love we had made a point to not hide anything from each other...we shared every important and minute detail of our life with each other..Each vulnerability was unlocked, every secret was spilled…__almost__ every secret. There was one piece of my past I hadn't disclosed...the past I would give anything in the world to change…._

_And this birthday, it was time I unlock it…_

I lay in my bed watching my angel-my Renesmee sleeping. Time was playing some trick on me. My baby who was born just a year ago is matured enough to go to high school in forks now…my Nessie was special; She was half human half vampire…not one of a kind but certainly very rare. I looked at the watch…it was 3am. Edward had gone for hunting with Alice and jasper. Usually I, Edward, Jake and nessie go together but today I insisted him to go without others…I needed time to prepare myself; tomorrow was his birthday. I had no idea how I was going face him or how he was going react when I give him his birthday present.

We had fought the cruel world who wanted to separate us time and time again. We fought it because we were together. Our love was enough to fight the fate. But this time... it was different...

_He would know that I had cheated on him…_

The sound of door opening startled me. Getting startled was almost impossible for a vampire (what with the 1000 times more powerful senses than human) but I was so wrapped up in my tense little bubble that may be I was creating a new history in vampire world..

It was Jacob who had come inside.

"Hi Jake, what are you doing up so early?" he closed the door behind him quietly.

"I heard Edward is hunting...I thought I should make best of the opportunity. That guy hardly leaves you alone." He rolled his eyes.

I looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I meant we have something to talk!" he said exasperatedly.

He came to my side, kissed Renesmee on forehead and motioned me too follow him. He led me to mine and Edward's room and sat on ground besides the bed. I sat near him and we both were quiet. I waited for him to start. "Ok Bella, here's the thing…since the day Mr. almost 110 year old man asked you to spill the beans of your past … you are acting super weird! As if somebody has asked you for a murder confession or something. Will you be very kind to explain what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Damn Jacob. Why does this dog know me so well? It's like he has some stupid gift of reading my face without the vampire superpowers...

"Jake, it's nothing. I was just thinking how to surprise him this time you know...I think in past I have used all my tricks so I think I need to come with something innovative." I babbled and tried to laugh careful that my voice wouldn't shake. It wasn't a very good act as Jacob was now glaring at me.

"Bullshit! U really suck at lying Bella!"

I scowled at him. No amount of acting practice will ever work on Jacob. He is my best friend. He knows me more than any one on earth, may be even better than I know myself. I always shared all my problems with him without any second thought. With him I was a different Bella. We were two best friends who on occasion would do something really stupid without any good reason. I trusted this guy as much as I trusted my hubby. It was this trust that had once given me the strength to leave nessie forever with him since Cullen family was busy planning to sacrifice their life for my little angel from the volturi... but this wasn't the same thing. This was one secret I could never make myself tell him. Not for the fear that he would tell it to Edward...but for the fear that **he would be disgusted with me**….

Jacob stared at my torture expression and he became instantly serious. He took my hand in his and quietly asked, "what's wrong bells? You can trust me. you know that right?"

"I know…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"Jake...will you promise me that... I will always be your best friend?"

"What kind of an idiotic question is that? Of course you are my best friend and…!"

"will you always love me Jacob no matter what?"

"Bella…what the….."

"just answer me Jacob."

Jacob's dark black eyes stared at me…. "you will always be my best friend and I will always love you no matter what!"

He took me in his arms and hugged me tightly. Not even flinching from my cold skin or my vampire odor which he always complained to be disgusting for him... We quietly lay their each wrapped in our own thoughts.

_It was seven in the morning. I could hear Edward entering the house. Jacob had fallen asleep on my shoulders but I did not wake him up. I was strangely comforted by his presence. Even though werewolves do have their own dog smell which disgust our nose, but Jacob's warm presence was very comforting so I did not mind so much._

_Edward came to my room. He appraised the room and grinned. "What is the wolf doing here so early?" Before I could answer he turned his head where nessie was asleep and answered his own question with a grimace. I could understand why. Even though Edward and Jacob really started liking each other, Edward was still averse to the fact that Jacob had imprinted on his baby daughter. Even I wasn't really thrilled with this but we all had to grudgingly accept the fact that Jacob loved and could protect nessie better than any human on the earth._

"Hey, how was hunting?"

"it was all right. Missed you love. Why didn't you come with me yesterday?"

I tried to crack my brain for answer. Thank god our little talk woke Jacob. He stirred and his head fell on my lap.

"What, what?" he looked around puzzled.

"Hey sleepy head" I said smiling. He blinked and then started glaring at me. I knew why; yesterday instead of answering his question I just kept stalling until he fell asleep.

"Hey guys, morning!" Renesmee greeted walking to our room.

"Jake! What are you doing here so early?"

Jacob rolled his eyes "I may be answering this question for the hundredth time" he muttered.

"Oh! Just come to hear your snoring."

"oh ya? you listen to me dog, I don't ..."

I tried to change the subject before they get into dirty fight.

"Guys aren't you two getting late for school? Common Nessie hurry up!"

I knew they weren't going to go to school today. They were going to stay at Cullen's to make arrangements for tomorrow. It was very good that nessie and Jake both were pretty good at hiding their thoughts from Edward. And like her father Nessie was excellent in acting. They quickly said their goodbyes and headed at Cullen's. Edward noticed I hadn't moved.

"What are you waiting for? let's go!"

"Err... Edward" I went to his side "Do you mind if we spend the whole day together here...alone?

" he looked at me with confused eyes. It was Alice's idea to keep Edward out of the house today. But to be honest I wanted this more than anything. Tomorrow was his birthdays. I really really did not want to think this way but….**what if today was the last day we had together? What if...what if he decided he was disgustd with me and was not interested in spending the rest of the eternity with a cheater like me?**

"I…I just" I looked into his eyes and gulped "Edward I just missed you... a lot" He smiled my favorite crooked smile and hugged me tightly.

"if this is the reaction to me leaving you just for one day...may be I should do this often" he said a smile in his voice.

I was instantly dreaded "don't…don't leave me please" I whispered.

He looked at my eyes sensing the change in my voice. "Bella, I was just kidding! Are you all right love?"

"Ya... just fine" I tried to laugh.

"Why don't we go home now? Emmett and I are going to have a wrestling match. I just can't wait to win again." He grinned.

"No Edward, I told you; I want to spend the whole day with you…_alone_…I...I _want _you!"

His eyes widened "love, we have whole night for that. You know I was waiting for this rematch for so long it was feeling like an eternity!" he chuckled.

"Ok, so a _wrestling match_ is more important than _me_?" I almost growled. I wasn't really angry. But I was sure at least this trick was sure going to work. I wasn't going to share with him with anybody today. He was mine; all mine. I wanted to love him, love him like nobody has ever loved anybody.

He was shocked from my tone "No sweetheart I did not mean…"

"Fine then you go…I am just going to wait for you until your_ precious_ match gets over."

He sighed. "You are honestly behaving weird today...Ok fine! Scouts honor" he grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. I pushed back.

Time to play games….

"Nope, not in mood now…Thank you very much. Now leave!"

"Bella…"

"Leave! I am not going to make love with you for a month now! And you can't budge me in to this"

He looked in to my eyes and said huskily "hmm…are you challenging me sweetheart"

"You bet I am!"

He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the door on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press against the door. He leaned in even closer, his face inches from mine. I had no room to escape.

"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thoughts process, "what were you saying Mrs. Cullen?"

"That…Um I don't want to make love...with you?" It felt like a question.

"Don't you?" a smile in his voice.

Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow of my throat.

"And now?" his nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin. He then lifted his face to kiss my eyelids slowly moving down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth. His lips brushed my trembling lower lip. "Bella, are you sure you don't want this!"

"No…"I sighed.

He took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine. Suddenly he picked me up in his arms and threw us on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch 2 "You and I will always be Unfinished Business"_

_EDWARD POV_

I sat up and started kissing her shoulder. I reached around to her back and

Undid the zipper on her dress slowly, listening to her shallow breaths in my ear. "Take it off."

"Why?" She kissed the hollow underneath my ear, which just turned me on more and made me start tugging aggressively at her annoying dress.

"Get it off Bella!" She lifted her arms and I ripped it over her head and threw it on the floor.

Then, I just lay back down on the pillow, my arms behind my head, and smirked at her.

She leaned forward and pressed herself against my bare chest and holy shit,

I was two milliseconds away from flipping her over and slamming into her.

I lifted the blankets and pointed underneath them. "Get under."

She giggled and crawled under the blankets, but lay next to me instead of climbing on my junk like I wanted. So I turned over and started kissing her roughly and I was grinding myself on her because…

For real, I knew she was playing stupid games with me and teasing me and if she was letting me take her clothes off, then she was asking for it.

Bella twisted her fingers in my hair and pushed my mouth against hers so hard I'm pretty sure she almost drew blood. I moved my mouth down her neck, over her collarbone, across her chest. I was down near her belly button when I felt the light vibration against my mouth.

I scooted back up and kissed her mouth again, excitedly, and she ran her tongue along my top lip.

I felt her hands slide down my stomach, stopping along the waistband of my boxers. She stuck two of her fingers inside, but before she pulled, I grabbed her hair "You didn't want to sleep with me before," I stated, sighing into her ear.

"mmm...Edward..."

"I want to get inside you Bella" I whispered grazing her ear. I knew she liked me speaking dirty with her.

I have to show her that her hubby knows how to play games too... I am going to make her beg for this!

So, I just kept on going.

I licked and sucked at her neck, and her chest, and I ripped her bra off and

Finally felt her boob in my mouth, and she was moaning and saying my name over

And over. I could hardly take it anymore.

Her hands were all tangled up in my hair, and I couldn't really move, so I undid her fly and pulled her pants and her underwear down a little as she panted into my mouth. She tried grabbing at my belt but I moved her hand away and shook my head.

"Edward, please," she groaned. "Just let me-"

And then she stopped talking and gasped as I surprised her and slid my fingers inside her. I felt her hips lift, so I pulled out and put my mouth up to her ear.

"Bella, I want to make love with you." I said again.

"So do it." she pleaded.

"No. Not until you ask for it"

She didn't say anything, so I pushed my fingers inside her again and her breathing became shallow.

"Edward, please-"

"Tell me."

I pushed my hand as far as I could, and her back arched and she reached for my crotch again, but I pulled away. "Tell me, Bella."

"You're trying to manipulate me with sex."

"No, I'm not."

Yes, I was.

"Edward…_pleaz just do it_!" she cried, gulping and blinking a few times. I reached underneath the blanket to touch her, but she grabbed my hand and laced her fingers between mine.

So, I did it. I took a deep breath and I thrusted into her and holy hell and shit fire, it was the best fucking feeling in the world. I was so vaginally-destitute, I swear it took everything in me to not just completely ravage her and rip her to pieces right there.

I heard a light groan come from Bella, so I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just don't stop!"

We made love whole day. There was no stopping. She was different today. I couldn't quiet pinpoint my finger but she was behaving as if we are having our last day together rather than whole eternity. It was almost 11pm at night that I noticed it was an hour left to my birthday. I sighed

"What is it?" Bella asked smiling.

"Nothing. The old man is turning 110 in an hour." I chuckled.

Her smile faded; she just hmmmd in response and I felt her body tensed. I could sense it. Bella was acting weird, she was really worried about something.

I scooted her on top of me and lightly brushed her hair back from her face.

"Love, is there something you are worried about? Why are you so upset?"

She looked in to my eyes and I was taken back. They were filled with some deep depth of emotion I couldn't comprehend.

"Bella…tell me what is it?!"

"I …I am worried about the gifts you have asked for...I don't really know how you will react..." her voice became soft murmer at the end.

I stared at her perplexed. "This is what you are worried about!" I started laughing so hard my stomach was hurting. She was upset the whole day just worrying about the gift I had asked her! I knew she was always grateful that she was one person on earth I couldn't read mind of. She was embarrassed to share her thoughts with me, about me... but I couldn't understand why she would be upset to open her thoughts of past. It was a time when she did not even know me. Why she wanted to keep that hidden from me?

BELLA POV

_He opened the door for me and we headed for our house. I held his hand while running; his touch was the only thing that was keeping me sane at that point. _

_As we reached his house his family suddenly busted from the door and they all shouted 'happy birthday' in collision. Alice hopped towards us and kissed Edward on cheek. _

"_Happy birthdays my favorite brother!"_

"_**Thanks tiny" Edward said smiling.**_

_**Rosalie stepped forward and hugged Edward gently. **_

"_**Happy birthday old man!" Edward grinned in response.**_

_**Out of nowhere Emmett and jasper pinned Edward down playfully and started punching and kicking each other.**_

"_**Boys will be boys!" Esme sighed and tried to stop their cold war.**_

_**I watched my family giving their gifts to him. (Overboard as always). Esme and Carlisle gave him 2 tickets to Las Vegas for our 2**__**nd**__** honeymoon. I was hell excited about spending another cheesy honeymoon with him where there would be no one to disturb, but….. What if after knowing the truth he did not want be with me? What if today was the last day together?**_

_**As if to put lemon juice on my paper cuts I heard him saying … "yeah...you bet. These were wonderful gifts guys but Bella is going to give me something I feel like I wanted that from a century!" and everyone started laughing. I tried to smile but all I wanted to was cry.**_

_**At that point my eyes met Jacob's and I could see I hadn't fooled him at all. He saw the look into my eyes and I saw that his eyes which were suspicious suddenly became worried after he saw my face. **_

_**He knew me well. He was my best friend. **_

_**Exactly like the best friend who got killed years ago**__**….**_

_**Edward turned toward me. "So when am I getting my present Mrs. Cullen?" he said lightly.**_

"_**Err… in the evening?" **_

_**I could see Edward about to argue when we heard the sound of a car approaching our home.**_

_**We looked toward our new company. There was a brunette I did not recognize along with Kate and TANYA!**_

The Denali clan was the extended family of Cullen's who had decided to live as 'vegetarians' like us.

Tanya was beautiful strawberry blond vamp who had once played her game for Edward. I wouldn't blame her or anyone else for wanting this god like creature. It was a miracle that Edward chose me over her (when I was so average; even for a human, almost shamefully plain)

Kate was slim pale blond and wonderfully gifted. She also had special powers like me and Edward. She could run electricity on her full body. She was sure arrogant about it.

_**They all approached us.**_

"_**Surprise!" Kate shouted enthusiastically.**_

_**Tanya hugged Edward tightly and kissed his cheeks. "Happy birthday Edward!"**_

_**I wanted to strangle that bitch.**_

_**Edward stepped blindly out of her embrace and put his hands over her shoulder as if to get better look of her.**_

"_**You look well Tanya. It's been a long time"**_

"_**So do you" she smiled.**_

"_**Hello Edward, happy birthday!" the brunette said.**_

"_**Hey Edward, this is my friend Blair. We met when we were in South America. You won't believe if I tell you what amazing power she has!" Tanya went on and on like a PTA mom.**_

"_**Nice meeting you Blair. Thanks for joining us." Edward said politely.**_

_**They met the rest of the family. As I suspected they were all going to join us today. I had no problem with Kate but her sister irritated me to no end.**_

_**JACOB POV**_

_**I saw Bella and her family laughing and giggling (about god knows what) with their new bloodsucking friends. Nessie was on Edward's piano practicing some boring lullaby Edward had taught her. I could see that whenever she was on her piano she was transported to some other world. **_

_**Whenever I looked at her, it always felt like I am watching her for the first time. She looked so beautiful and so damn vulnerable, it was overwhelming. **_

Even though I was not really that desperate for her to grow up, I wouldn't lie that sometimes when I saw her like this a strange hunger would begin burning inside me. She was….

_**I heard her cell ringing. She picked up at once and listened for a few minutes, her eyes widening automatically. And then without a warning Alice ran to her and they both shouted in unison.**_

"_**I don't believe it!"**_

_**Edward sprang on his feet and hugged Nessie tightly.**_

"_**I knew it! I am so proud of you sweetheart!"**_

"_**What**__, what, what__?" Bella said, her face comically puzzled._

"_Momma! I am selected! I am going to study at Dartmouth! __ Nessie almost screeched._

_I made a gagging noise. "__**Of coz you are selected! Big deal. You are just another Cullen nerd" I said rolling my eyes. She stuck her tongue out like a 5 year old. (Welll… yaa technically she **__**was**__** 5 year old. **_

_**To the world she was 18 now. (or at least she had the body and brain of it) in reality, only 5 years had passed since her birth, and by next year she will completely mature into 24year old woman, after which she will stop aging.( Even though I am not a psychic like Alice, I can write on a paper that all this vampire stuff is going to soon give me a brain hemorrhage!)**_

_To be honest I was hell proud of this freak. She had missed her sleep, night after nights to make her way to Dartmouth. In spite of the million dollars Cullen's had insisted to throw to get her in to that school, this nerd had insisted to make her own way without any help. She did not want her family to throw a bunch of money so that she could go to an Ivy school._

_Oh… she had insisted to use that money on shopping._

_The phone was still on. "__Hello? Ms. Renesmee? Are you there?_

_Nessie ran and picked up the phone which was on the floor now._

"_Hello__? Yes, yes I am here! What were you saying….? Oh! But um… I...may I call you later? "_

_Her face suddenly fell like changing a channel on TV. Edward locked his eyes on Nessie for a second and then sighed. He must be hearing her thoughts and probably knew what on earth was going on._

_Bella ran toward nessie and put her arms around her._

"_I am so proud of you nessie! I shouldn't be surprised though, should I? You have always got what you wanted"__bella grinned._

_Nessie gave her a weak smile. Bella noticed the change in Nessie but before she could comment Edward pulled Nessie in his arms._

"_**Its ok sweetheart I can understand. This is a big opportunity for you love, and I don't want you to waste it. I promise I am not upset."**_

"_**But daddy….."**_

"_**I told you not to worry about anything!"**__** Edward said kissing her forehead.**_

"_What's going ON?"__** Bella said impatiently.**_

"_**The admissions are due up to tomorrow evening. So Nessie has to catch a flight immediately to make it to Dartmouth tomorrow.**_

"_**She has to leave now?"**_

_**Edward nodded.**_

"_**But I can't go daddy... it's your birthday and..."**_

"_**Nessie we have whole eternity to celebrate my endless birthdays" he chuckled. "But you don't get such wonderful opportunity again and again. Now stop arguing and go pack your bags. It's an order!"**_

_**Nessie grinned and kissed him on cheek. "**__**You are best best BEST daddy in whole universe!"**_

_And she disappeared upstairs._

_Before this minute it did not hit me but then when I realized I was on my feet half past how to respond._

"_**Hold on…you are not seriously sending her there…ALONE?"**_

_Edward half smiled. __**"No…I am not."**_

_I raised my eyebrows._

"_**You are going with her Jacob. I have already booked your tickets. You will be staying at hotel REZ. All the arrangements are done. You don't have to worry about anything. All you have to do is take care of her. You know how reckless she gets n sometimes and…"**_

"_**Hold on!" **__I said when I could finally respond._

"_**You want ME to go with her? Like...TOGETHER? And what do you mean 'all arrangements are done'?**_

_And then the realization hit. Huh, obviously Alice must have seen it coming and they both were in on the plan. I rolled my eyes and grimaced; I should have guessed. But it still did not make any sense that he wanted ME to go with her… all ALONE. Not that he thought I was planning to take any advantage of this; he knew me better than that, but I knew he was still not completely over the averse that I had imprinted on HIS baby. And yet why would he…_

"_**You WHAT?"**_

"_**Will you PLEZ let me finish my sentence!"**_

"_**Oh, ok …sorry. Ya Go ahead."**_

"_**Jake, I will not lie saying that I HADNT thought of killing you when you imprinted on my ONLY daughter...but Jacob…"**_

_He took a deep breath__**.**_

"_**I HAVE accepted you Jacob…as my, err, well you got it. And this is an opportunity for you both to know each other Jacob. She still thinks of you as her best friend, an important part of her life…it's time now that you make her see that you ARE her LIFE, her SOULMATE!"**_

_I could feel my mouth hanging open as well as of 7 other vampires._


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"I believe in the immeasurable power of love; that true love can endure any circumstance and reach across any distance."

A/N:

Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters just to be clear.

_Welcome back friends! Thank you sooo much for reading and reviewing my crazy little story. I absolutely LOVE reading your thoughts sooo plzzzz take time and let me know if you liked my story!_

_SPECIAL THANKS to my BFF Heena! Love you soo much for recognizing the crazy writer in me._

_Okkeyyy guys won't make you wait any longer. ENJOY!_

_NESSIE POV_

_I was grinning like a fool while I packed my suitcase, when I heard Aunt Alice enter my room._

"_What the hell are you doing Nessie?!"__ she stared at my suitcase in horror._

"_What, what's wrong?" I said confused. _

"_You are packing THESE clothes for your vacation?!"__ she exclaimed like I had made a big faux pass._

_I frowned, confused._

_She rolled her eyes and threw a few bags on the bed. "_

"_Like mother, like daughter."__ She muttered. I frowned and opened the bags and gasped lightly, my face tomato red._

"_Umm… what's this Aunt Alice?"_

_She picked up one of the many lacy French lingerie in her hand and grinned._

"_These__ are your Power pantieeesss, and that other one here is your __**super girl**__ bra! You really think your aunt will allow you to wear your __**Granny**__ type lingerie when you are going on a vacation with your future __**ohhh**__ so __**sexy **__husband__!"_

_I shhhed her loudly afraid someone would hear her. I realized the family was out near the garden and sighed in relief._

"_Wait, Jake is coming with me?" _

"_Yeppp"__ she grinned at me knowingly._

_I bit my lip. A habit I had picked from Momma, and cleared my throat slightly._

"_So, what does this stuff have anything to do with that fact?" I said avoiding her eyes._

_She took my hands in hers lightly and waited till I looked at her in the eye. After what felt an hour I finally looked at her shyly. She gave me a soft smile and hugged me tightly._

"_Nessie, it's about time__!" she whispered._

_I gasped and I swear my face was getting hotter and hotter every second._

_Aunt Alice shook her head and smiled softly._

"_No Nessie, don't! There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You both are soul mates. You know that right?"_

_I nodded, again looking down. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose had always been my best friend and a true mentor. She told me everything about the imprinting stuff since the very beginning whereas all others were under the impression that I was still too young and immature to know stuff like that, including Jacob himself._

_I don't know whether it was the realization that Jake was my soul mate, that had my stomach tightening whenever I was close to him, or was it because my heart somewhere already recognized the voice of her siren, her true love. Whatever the reason, my feelings got difficult to hide every day that I was near him. Especially from my dad who could have easily read my horny thoughts. Of course uncle Jazz knew or rather FELT my not so innocent hunger and he had assured me that he would never let daddy in on it._

"_Jacob has waited too long sweetheart and so have you. Souls that resemble attract inevitably. You don't have to worry about anything. Just follow your heart! And ya let Jacob do the rest" __she said chuckling._

_I punched her lightly and hugged her, my mind excited and nervous at the same time._

"_Hmmm… Alice I see you gave our baby the parental sex talk, have you?" Aunt Rose said standing near the door grinning widely._

"_Aunt Roseee "I went and hugged her and she laughed loudly._

"_Someone seems excited, huh?"_

"_Come on now you two. Please stop teasing me. I am freaking out already!"_

_They both laughed lightly and each took my hand and led me downstairs._

_The family was just filing in and I saw Jake whistling to himself. I knew my Jacob well and so I knew he always did that when he was nervous about something. I gulped._

_NO WAY IN HELL HE KNOWS ABOUT MY PLAN, SHIT, Did HE?!_

_He saw me and gave me a nervous smile._

_OH GODD._

"_All packed?"_

"_Uhh… yaa. You?" _

"_All done." He smiled softly._

_This trip will be a disaster. I can't do this! I looked at my aunts pleading for help. They both just chuckled in response. Huh. Some help._

_I went to mom and dad and hugged them tightly. _

"_Thank you daddy!"_

_He kissed my forehead and gave me a black credit card._

_I rolled my eyes. I already owned 3 credit cards and here is the 4__th__ one. For a 4 days trip I have enough money to satisfy a city!_

_I hugged mom tightly missing her already. She kissed both my cheeks and begged me to take care of myself. I smiled and kissed her back._

_I hugged and greeted all the Cullen and finally got inside the car with Jacob. Mom was coming to drop us to the airport. She was busy in her call with airport checking whether our flight was on time. _

"_You ready?" Jacob asked._

_I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye._

"_I am ready Jacob" hoping he could hear the depth of it. _

_BELLA POV_

_Each tick on the clock was like a physical pain to my system, but there was no running away from it this time. I had to face my fate whether that kills me or not._

_I had promised Edward I would grant his wish in the evening._

_And now it was time._

"_It's__** time, its time, and its time!" Alice trilled.**_

_Edward smirked and took my hand in his, "__**Please love, I can't wait any more!"**_

I took a deep breath, and nodded. My eyes would have been wet if that kind of thing was not impossible.

I looked around me and suddenly felt self conscious. Even though only Edward would be having access to my mind, I was sure that his reaction after what he was going to encounter was not something I would want share with that horny Tanya, who will no doubt take full advantage of this situation. But it surprised me when Tanya suddenly asked the whole Cullen family to leave us alone and they quickly moved inside the house. Edward grimaced and rolled his eyes for some reason but when I asked he just shook his head. I was too tense to press further so I let go.

When we were finally alone we sat on the ground and were both quite for few minutes; I assumed he was giving me time to arrange my thoughts and I appreciated that to prepare myself for what I was about to say…

EDWARD POV

"_**What on earth is wrong with you Alice? Why did you ask only Bella to go drop Nessie and Jacob at airport? I thought among all of us **__you__** were most excited about the Dartmouth news and…"**_

_She cut me off "__**shhhh"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

_There was edge of excitement in her voice which was surprisingly new._

"_**Ok, listen Edward. This birthday, you are not the only one who's going to enjoy Bella's precious gift…we all are going to…"**_

"_**How?"**_

_She grinned widely and called out rolling her eyes at my impatience __**"Blair?"**_

_Blair stood besides Alice and winked at me._

_And I saw it in her head then. My eyes widened____when I realized what she could do…___

"_**No! Absolutely not Alice!"**_

"_**But why not?"**_

"_**WHY NOT? Because it is not right Alice! I am not going to hurt Bella! She would…"**_

"_**Oh come on Edward! It's no big deal!" **__ It was Tanya who spoke in her high soprano voice._

"_**Not for you Tanya, but for Bella **__**it is!"**_

"_**I thought you share everything with your family Edward, does this rule no longer apply after your wedding?"**_

"_**Tanya for god sake, it's not like that! I am just trying to say that…"**_

_Tanya cut me off in between and pulled her sad puppy face,_

"_**Its fine Edward…I guess we are intruding your privacy. May be it was bad timing for me and my sisters to come here...if you want us to…"**_

"_**Ugh! Fine. I see no reason why you people are so overly excited to read her past…but whatever. Do me a favor and please don't let Bella know that the WHOLE CULLEN FAMILY is going to be uninvited guest inside her head."**_

_As I now thought about our conversation again I felt horrible for allowing them to get away with this. I could see Bella tensed besides me trying to arrange her thoughts before she could allow me inside her head. She was anxious for letting just __**me **__inside her head, I cringed as I thought how she would react if she comes to know that the __**whole family**__ are now going to intrude our privacy with the help of Blair's stupid gift. But I had promised them that I wouldn't say a word to Bella; and now I wanted to kick myself for that!_

_Bella sighed heavily and finally looked at me,_

"_**Edward, Jacob was not the only best friend I ever had…"**_

I was surprised she would begin with something like this but was more surprised because I was positive that she had always mentioned something about her inability of relating well to people and Jacob; her only best friend being an exception.

_I suppressed my reaction and gently asked her, trying to keep it light_

"_**I did not know you had a companion at Phoenix, how come you never mentioned about him before? Any ways, where is she?"**_

"_HE __**is dead Edward."**_

_I blinked, shocked._

"_**He was forced into army by his father, and just a month later we got the news that he …he was assassinated"**_

"_**Oh! I am so sorry love. I realize why you did not mention about him before. It's totally understandable if you don't want to talk about it. I know it would be very painful to remember…"**_

"_**That's not the only reason why I did not mention about him before Edward…there is something more to this."  
**_

_I paused. __**"Yes?"**_

_She took a deep breath, and finally let her shield outside her mind…_

A/N :

So the whole Cullen family is going to take a trip inside bella's head ! and of course the crazy bitch Tanya too!

Pooooor bella !

I am not going to make you wait much longer.

Do review !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch 4.**_

"_**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."**_

**A/N:**** welcome back all my wonderful readers! So, I know you all are excited for the big reveal. Have patience. We have a long way to go. But I will make sure no one is disappointed. **

**Lotttsss and lottsss of love to my bff Heena. And all my college friends who are making an effort to read my story despite their hatred for fan fictions.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. *weeps* but… FREDDY is all mines! THAT'S right…**

_**Introducing IAN SOMERHALDER as FRED MAYER.**_

_BELLA POV_

_(THE PAST MEMORIES)_

_I woke up with a startle. Fred was sitting on my window; his body shaking with laughter._

_This was a routine. My morning started with screaming, yelling, and then running behind him. My mom no longer came running to my bedroom with pepper spray or broom stick or table knife in her hand.; eventually She realized that the intruder and my irritating best friend/neighbor was the one who dutifully comes through the window early in the morning to make sure my morning would begin with a sore throat from screaming at him. _

"_What__** are you laughing at?!"**_

_He did not answer. Irritated I decided to go ask the mirror myself. And then I screamed so hard I was almost positive my mom would come look for me again. Because this was not my usual screaming; usually my daily dose would begin after realization that—he had eaten my favorite chocolates from cupboard, he had __**by mistake**__ very conveniently torn the last few important pages of my novel or dropped food on my favorite shirt, and the list goes on and on and on…_

_But as I looked in the mirror right now… he had …_

"_**What the **__hell__** did you do to my face you idiot! I will **__never__** be able to wash this away!"**_

_He guffawed so hard he had to catch the window frame for support._

"_You__** look soo beautiful Swanster! I bet Joseph is going to **__die__** watching you like this!" **_

_THAT WAS fucking IT!_

"_**Run for your life dog!"**_

_He sprinted from my window to his in one stride. This was the worst part of having a neighbor in Phoenix. The houses were so mashed with one another that only one little jump through the French window and you end up at your neighbor's bedroom._

_I took a deep breath and followed him calculating in my mind different ways to kill him._

_I reached his bedroom and threw pillows and books and all other things that came in my hand while he skillfully danced out of the way._

"_**Easieee Swanster! I was just trying to make your face look pretty. You know, so that **__somebody__** would ask you on a date" **__he laughed at his own silly joke._

_I found a promising looking knife and ran after him._

"_**Hey, easy there. Do you wanna end up in lockup before you get married?"**_

_I ignored his ramble and focused on taking the steps on staircase carefully 2 at a time without ending up falling on my face._

_But I did not have to run any further. His parents were at dining table. He froze when he saw his father shooting us a disapproving look and his mom sighing quietly._

"_**What's wrong with your face Bella?"**_

_And then we both shouted together._

"_**It's not my fault! Oh yeah?"**_

_We glared at each other. And then after a few minutes his nose wrinkled. We both realized at the same time where the smell was coming from._

_BROCHOLI!_

_And then he shot me a mischievous smile…_

_I gave him a pleading look…_

_No you wouldn't _

_He raised his eyebrow like a villain as if saying,_

_Ofcourseee I would!_

"_**Errr… I am getting late for school. I should better hurry up! See you later guys!"**_

_I mumbled trying to make a quick exit…but__** of course **__that devil was not having that._

"_**Hurry up? What are you talking about? It's our tradition to have breakfast together every Friday." **__Fred said winking at me. I glared at him._

"_**Go clean up Bella, and then come join us for the breakfast" **__it was his dad who asked…or __**commanded **__would be a better word._

_I sighed and went to the washroom to clean myself. His parents were like my 2nd parents. Just more possessive and much much stricter than mine._

_When I was back I heard some argument brimming among Fred and his dad. I could bet my meager savings what was this chatter about. A daily scene every morning. I frowned to myself as I took my seat._

_Uncle John was 'Major Uncle John'. He was in army and would be away from home at least ¾ of the year. Uncle John was among the richest in neighborhood. He had everything in his life he dared to wish for -a 3 storey penthouse, 2 Bmw's, a loving wife and a great deal of reputation. His only wish left was to see his son taking his place someday…and yeah that was exactly what it was. A wish._

_Because his son was not interested._

"_**Why do you keep bringing this up dad? You **__know__** I hate violence."**__ Fred said quietly. _

"_**Fred Mayer! Do not argue with me!"**_

_Fred flinched visibly and glared at his hands as if they belong to someone else. His mom squeezed his shoulders gently but he ignored her gesture._

"_**Dad I am **__not going into army." Fred whispered in a hard voice._

"_**What did you say?"**_

"_**I said I am not**__**joining some stupid army because I don't want to end up abounding my**__**family dad! I am **__not __**going to repeat your mistakes!"**_

_Uh oh…._

"_**How dare you speak with me like that? You…"**_

_Uncle John had turned completely red. I had to get Fred away from his glare before he ended up using violence at him._

"_**Come on Fred! We are getting late!"**_

_I had to use all my strength to force him leave the place. Uncle John seemed too angry to respond which was a good thing at the moment. Mrs. Mayer threw me a grateful look and I smiled back weakly. _

_Once we were out of the house his face became completely torn. He always wore a tough mask on his face so that the outside world could never see how much pain was he really in. To the world, he was just another rich spoilt teenager who refused to follow his father's steps and give away the luxury._

_I knew better._

_I knew the real him…._

_We walked towards our usual meeting place. Our Tree house. From the time we were kids, the tree house was a safe haven for Freddy and me. We would lie there beneath the stars and sort out all of the grief or confusion that the life sometimes brings when you're young. It was where I revealed to Freddy all of my secret crushes and my fear of getting my first period. I took a deep breath in and let out a long, nostalgic sigh as I remembered all of the nights we spent there, hoping that our parents wouldn't call us home for bed._

_I sat on his lap and He leaned forward and tightly embraced me. Even without words I could hear his silent cry._

_I knew he hated talking to his dad like that. He loved him. But his dad wretchedly stuck to his stubbornness. Even though Fred wouldn't give second thought before throwing himself for the country, he hated even the mention of joining in the army. According to him, army officers had no heart. Uncle John had left his mother alone on their first night after wedding and then again during the last 7 months when she was expecting Fred._

_He had seen his mother weep alone locked in her room while her husband was away fighting for the country. Seeing his mother in that state for years had taken a toll on Fred. He felt helpless. He would then just call me at our safe heaven, quietly lie down with his head on my lap and we would often just fall asleep like that._

_After a while he sighed and let go of me. _

"_**Go and change Swanster; we are late for school already."**_

_I hesitated. I didn't want to leave him right now even for a second. He rolled his eyes and pushed me from tree….I kissed his cheeks lightly and sprinted to my house anxious to see him again._

_We were walking to our next class, out hands entwined while he whistled an unfamiliar tune._

"_**Here comes the BFF" **__I heard someone calling. Eve, I recognized her nasty voice._

_Fred shot a hard look in her direction but otherwise ignored her. I sighed to myself. I and Fred had been best friends since 1__ST__ grade. It had been almost 8 years now, but girls here never failed to give me an incredulous and followed by a sour look whenever I walked with my best friend; and school's most happening guy, hands in hands. To them I was not even worth looking at. They could never understand why Fred must have even chose to talk to me then let alone dared to make me his best friend. _

_Fred looks….just INCREDIBLE. Or for a better word, my own Greek Adonis!_

_His face was perfect and angular, high cheekbones, strong jaw lines, with baby blue eyes. The muscular back, the biceps, and the perfectly cut abs – girls practically drooled when he walked by! And when he smiled- forget about it. His sexy grin was what really drew all the ladies to him. He knew exactly how to use it too, that smile of his was a total chick magnet. It worked on everybody._

_Everybody, except me that is._

_We sat on our usual seat making small talks when I noticed an unfamiliar atmosphere around me. The excitement seemed to be a visual aura. _

_Freddy noticed my distraction and chuckled quietly. _

"_**Let me guess, you **__obviously__** don't know what's going on here?"**_

_I smiled ruefully____and shook my head. He rolled his eyes and muttered __**"you could be so out of it sometimes."**_

"_What__** is it?!"**_

"_**It's just 3 weeks left to 14**__**th**__** of February Swanster! For Valentine's day **__and of course the__** annual bash."**_

"_**Oh!"**__ I blinked, surprised._

"_**It's not **__her__** fault Gray eyes." We turned toward the voice. Malfoy was sitting in the next row shaking his head in a mock sadness. **_

"_**If I were in **__your __**place Fred, I wouldn't have agreed to go to that dance with the cheerleader captain rather than the sex on legs sitting beside you; who looks more like a pet of yours than a best friend." **__He howled with laughter.___

_Fred got up from his place and caught Malfoy from his shirt._

"_**Mind your fucking mouth Malfoy!"**_

"_**Oh yeah? And what if I don't?"**_

"_**Hmm… let me think. May be then I would chop your tongue into pieces so that you won't have tool to lick your girlfriend's stinking ass tomorrow! "**_

"_**You son of a…"**_

"_**What the hell is happening over here?" **__Mrs. Gosh who had just entered the class was eyeing both the boys suspiciously._

"_**Malfoy and Fred Mayer! Are you two having some problem there? If you are, pack your backs and go straight to the principal's office"**_

"_**No mam we are good." **__Fred let go of Malfoy's shirt and settled in his seat without another glance at him. Malfoy followed suit. _

_Fred started playing with my fingers. (I swear he had some obsession with them. It was a habit he had picked up since as long as I remember.) As if nothing had happened, as if he wasn't 2 seconds away from breaking Malfoy's filthy jaw._

_I sighed loudly and started giving him silent treatment. He frowned at me but otherwise ignored me._

_After class I bellowed at him. __**"What do you **__think__** you were doing over there Freddy? Why do you always start **__something__** or the other with Malfoy and end up getting scolded from **__some__** teacher or the other?!"**_

"_**Oh? So now it was **__my__** fault, was it?"**_

"_**I am not saying it was your fault Freddy, but you **__know__** Malfoy purposely says such things just to annoy you and…"**_

"_**I can't**__**bear **__anybody__** speaking of you like that, you **__heard__** me?"**_

"_**But Fred…"**_

"_**Discussion over."**_

_**I stomped to my next class, trying to control my anger. Mercifully the rest of the day went uneventful. Fred was going to meet me after school. I glanced at the clock. We still had 15 minutes; Mrs. Goff dismissed our class a bit early. I decided to have a quick glance at mirror before heading to parking lot to meet Fred. I was in washroom when Serena wanderwoodsen, the hotshot cheerleader, and apparently the date of Fred to annual ball dance entered in flanked by her two girlfriends which she treated more like roadside puppies. I sighed. This day is just going from bad to worse. I decided to head out before she could think of any snide comment, but of course she wasn't having that. She stepped in front of the door, blocking my way. I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. **_

"_**Well well, if it isn't Fred's favorite toy here"**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Oh COMMON Bella sweetheart, we ALL know you are just a charity case to him; the family friend he felt bad for."**_

"_**You don't know him! He is MUCH better than you think he is Serena fucking wanderwoodsen! You are just jealous that even though he has asked you for the dance he shows nil% of interest in you!" I said trying to hide my smirk.**_

"_**You bitch..!' she almost screeched.**_

"_**Sour lemons Serena?" I said giggling. I pushed her away from the door and she let me pass by, unable to respond coherently.**_

_**I ran toward the main gate and decided to walk straight home alone. I didn't have in me to face Fred after this confrontation. And I am dead sure that one look on my face and he would know something is wrong. I tried to control my tears as I stomped toward my home. I knew Serena said all those things just to piss me off. But her words hit home.**_

_**Not about Fred of course. I knew Fred more than he knew himself. We were more like soul mates than best friends. But even a blind man could see the obvious difference between us.**_

_**His personality is what I think kept us friends for so long, though. Although he was beautiful and came from a wealthy family, he never let any of that go to his head. Fred was super popular and everyone wanted a piece of him. He was always invited to the biggest parties, and was asked out by the prettiest girls, and he tremendously enjoyed the attention of course, but never once did any of that matter to him when I was in the question. I was always his first priority. Anything and everything always had us rolling on the floor laughing. The fact that he stuck by me no matter what all the time made me love him so much.**_

_**I on the other hand wasn't popular by any ones' standard. I was the police chief's ex wife's nerdy daughter who spent all her time studying and hanging out with Fred. My hair was a dull boring brown color that came down past my shoulders. My eyes matched my hair-lifeless brown color. My skin was a pale color that was more noticeable by the dark color of my hair. My clothes were all out of brand, and all I did was read. Besides my dreary looks, the fact that I read at all for pleasure made me a poor match for Fred in their eyes.**_

_**I sighed and continued to walk. I felt someone following me and instantly knew it was Fred. **_

"_**Swanster! Wait up!"**_

_**I turned and waited for him to join me. **_

"_**Hey..."**_

"_**What the hell Swanster?! We were supposed to meet at parking lot."**_

"_**ya...uh sorry for that...lets walk" I said in a weak voice staring ahead. He caught my hands and glared at me.**_

_**I sighed. It wasn't as if he will let this go. Better to get it over with already.**_

_**When he finally got out of me what was wrong, he was upset...and very very angry.**_

"_**Swanster, you know these people have no idea what they are talking about. You are my very best friend because I cannot live without you. Who would make me pancakes every Sunday if it weren't for you? Who would be behind me to do everything on time? Who would inspire me to work on my music more? None of them hold half as much interest as you hold. You along with them don't see yourself clearly. You never have. Ignore them. You are beautiful and funny and so smart! Not to mention you have a super hot best friend!"**_

"_**promise me Swanster; promise me you won't listen to them anymore. Only you and I know what we mean to each other, nobody else matters." He lightly pushed the curtain of hair from my face and kissed my forehead.**_

'_**i-i...promise" he wrapped his arms around my shoulder then, giving me a tight squeeze.**_

_**We reached my home and I made some pancakes for both of us. Renee had taken up various classes that kept her occupied most of the day so I had taken up the kitchen duty at pretty early age. **_

"_**mmmm...delicious! you see what I was talking about?!"**_

_**I smiled at him adoringly and took a bite of my own.**_

_**We finished with our homework and Freddy was on his way to play some baseball match with his guy friends.**_

"_**will be there right in a minute. I need to make a call." I nodded and gathered my books heading toward study table when I heard his voice.**_

"_**Yes I am pretty sure babes. Go find another dance partner. Because apparently I am not INTERESTED…Good luck"'**_

_**I whirled, startled.**_

"_**Freddy! What the hell!'**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**did you just…did you just cancel out on her."**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "stupid Swanster! After today, you REALY think I would even TOLERATE going with her to the dance. You got to be kidding me!"**_

"_**Freddy!"**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**listen...I know you want to go with her...and well...it wasn't even a big deal, really.**_

_**I mean we are good, I can talk to her if you want...you don't have to cancel with her because of me…"**_

"_**who said I want to go with her babes?**_

_**In fact, I am utterly glad I got a perfect kickass excuse to bail on her" he said grinning evilly.**_

"_**don't call me babes, and...wait WHAT?!" I stared at him like he had three heads.**_

"_**hell ya! you know I don't even like her Swanster! SHE just asked me out in front of her friends and well, I thought it would be**_

_**A shitty thing to let a pansy cheerleader let down! But you my wonderful girl made it so easy for me!" he said winking.**_

_**I glared at him. But my heart was doing salsa. Thank heaven he had no interest in that bitch! **_

"_**so, what are you going to do now?"**_

"_**What do you mean" he said tying up his shoe lace.**_

"_**I mean, you have to take SOMEONE with you right? If you end up at a party without a date, you will lose your super stud status." I said grinning.**_

"_**Swanster, my baby, I am FRED MAYER! I don't ask girls out. THEY ask ME out." **_

_**I rolled my eyes. yaa yaaa. TYPICAL.**_

_**Just then we heard the phone ring.**_

"_**hello?"**_

"_**Bella! did you find the dress for the party yet?!"**_

"_**Hi Anna, hello to you too" I said sarcastically.**_

"_**no time for hello, how are you? answer me cherry, did you find the dress or not!" she was practically shouting on the phone.**_

_**Anna aka Anastasia. She was one of the few people I had managed to be friends with. The girl was practically a fire cracker. I could actually Imagine her right now bouncing up and down on her couch with impatience.**_

"_**ummm… not yet."**_

"_**WHAT!"**_

_**And the cracker just got bust.**_

"_**are you SERIOUS? It's just 3 week left for the bash! only three weeks! And so much to do. Dress, jewelry, shoes, makeup… Oh Mother Marry, why am I wasting time speaking to you right now! Listen Jessica Biel, tomorrow we are going to shopping. Be ready by 3pm. Okkey bye now I have to make a few calls…make the shopping list and"**_

"_**HOLD IT!" I said when I could speak. I will never get used to her dramatics.**_

" _**whatttt?" she sighed impatiently.**_

" _**I can't come with you people tomorrow."**_

"_**why not!"**_

_**Umm… lemme see. Because don't mind, I really adore you Anna, but I refuse to go shopping with you and your biff…oh ya the same one who was blown off by my best friend seconds ago over me. That's right people, me and my wonderful luck. She was best friend of none other than Serena Wanderwoodsen. * applause***_

_**However, she was nothing like her bitch of a friend. She was caring and kind, a little over whelming and enthusiastic, but sweet none the less.**_

" _**well, I have already made plans with Freddy for dress shopping."**_

_**Fred who chose exact moment to drink water started choking hysterically.**_

" _**oh… a GUY will help you to pick up a dress for the prom?" I could practically see her rolling her eyes when she said that.**_

" _**I am not taking just ANY guy, I am taking my best friend… and well he can"**_

"_**ya ya I get it… Freddy is this, Freddy is …Freddy..muah muah.." She teased.**_

" _**don't start" I threatened.**_

" _**okay, calm down Beyonce. You have fun with your BEST FRIEND. Good luck. Toddles."**_

" _**bye Anna." I said sighing.**_

_**I turned towards Fred wondering where I got myself into and noticed him staring at me with wide eyes. " did you just tell Anna you are going to the… ?"**_

"_**yep"**_

" _**UN fucking BELIEVABLE ! YOU are going to THE ANNUAL BASH?"**_

"_**nope."**_

"_**but you just said…"**_

"_**I said I told HER I was going to the party…not that I am really going to. You know such parties. I bet there is going to be some DISGUSTING dirty dancing, stupid games and a lot of alcohol, and we are not even 18 yet and…"**_

_**He snorted, cutting me off. **_

" _**of course you are not. That's the difference between me and you Swanster. You are Miss goody goody and you ALWAYS play by the rules. There is fucking no FUN in your lifeless- life! **_

_**Me on the other hand, well…I just don't!"**_

_**I whacked his head with my book.**_

" _**hey, I am not a goody goody !" I argued. "I don't always play by the rules ,okay? There're plenty of things that I do that aren't necessarily approved by Renee."**_

_**Fred cocked his head back and raised an eyebrow as he zipped up his hooded sweatshirt.**_

"_**oh, yeah? Like what?"**_

" _**Well, I, I – " I stammered. I searched for something – anything- that proved that I was at least somewhat of a badass.**_

_**DAMN IT.**_

_**When I couldn't come up with an answer or excuse, Fred started to chuckle, shaking his head at me as I buried myself deep in the thought. I was trying, and failing miserably, to come up with ONE thing that made me remotely defiant. But I had nothing- not a single example !**_

" _**Exactly Swanster ! Why don't you prove me wrong and finally go to prom with me, hmm?", he suggested picking up his bag pack from the floor.**_

_**WAS HE SERIOS?**_

_**I considered for a minute. I wasn't really one to succumb to peer pressure, but I did kind of want the chance to show Freddy that I could live a little dangerously, too. It might be nice to let my hair down a little with him for just one night.**_

_**However the idea to go to the prom with HIM as a date was a little unsettling. I could already hear the gossip. Ugh.**_

" _**Is this Larry Newton's party you are talking about?" **_

_**Our prom was not an official celebration like other schools had. Our school was strictly against what they called- WASTE OF TIME , WASTE OF MONEY. So some senior or the other took upon themselves to throw an unofficial party/annual prom night for all of us, and Larry Newton was one of them.**_

_**Larry Newton was notorious for throwing the most outrageous parties. Last year he threw a party when his mom and dad were out of town for their anniversary weekend. The shindig got so out of hand that the neighbors ended up calling the cops and busted him and a ton of his friends for underage drinking.**_

_**I gulped.**_

" _**Yup- Larry's party. So, are you going to be lame and sit at home watching chick flicks like you did last year?" Fred joked as he messed up my hair. He slid his bag pack over his shoulder and started walking towards the door.**_

"_**You're kind of hot when you bite your lip by the way."**_

"_**Quit it, Freddy!" I exclaimed, patting my long brunette locks. **_

_**I completely ignored that last comment of his. This wasn't the first time that he had made a remark about my "hotness", but I know he said stuff like that to irritate me.**_

"_**And, I'm going to the party. You'll see," I declared confidently as I led him out of the door.**_

_**Damn! I was regretting my decision already. But, I knew that he wouldn't ever let me forget it if I backed out now. I could just imagine him for the rest of our lives referring to me as an "Ms goody goody" and constantly bringing up that I "chickened out" of Larry Newton's infamous prom night.**_

"_**Did you say that you're going to go?" Freddy asked, a bit of excitement in his voice.**_

_**I nodded my head in response as I opened the door to let him out.**_

"_**No, way. You're kidding me, Swanster. Are you seriously going to go with me?"**_

"_**Yes, I am," I retorted, straightening up a bit.**_

_**Fred shook his head at me and grinned as he pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and stepped out onto the front porch.**_

"_**Alrighty. I'll believe it when I see it."**_

_**A/N : sooo…what do we have here. Bella and a bff? What do you think of my new character Fred? This party sounds like a trouble about to happen…what do you think?**_

_**Would loveee to know your thoughts ! plzzZ review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5 "I can't protect you without holding a sword. I can't embrace you while holding a sword."

A/N: welcome back friends! Busy week, but I am trying my best to post on time.

Your reviews are the only thing encouraging me to write in such a tight schedule. Loveee and flowers to my bff Heena.

Again, twilight characters are not mine, but Freddy is minee!

_**Next day after school I dragged Freddy to the mall to help me find a dress to wear to Larry's party. He gave me a ride in his Bmw, since I failed my driver's test last month. **_

"_**Thanks for coming with me Freddy", I said as I nudged him with my elbow, trying to get his attention.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**I glanced the direction where he was staring. Ugh. Of course. A blond girl with a skirt shorter than a toddler's dress was standing near the food counter.**_

"_**Earth to Romeo!"**_

_**He glanced at me and smirked lightly.**_

"_**Sorry something caught my attention, what were you saying?"**_

"_**Actually, SOMEONE caught your attention." **_

_**He chuckled shamelessly. "Come on Swanster, I am just appreciating the beauty. Just look at those… legggsss." He said dreamily. **_

_**I smacked his head with my clutch.**_

"_**What!"**_

"_**You are such a guy, Fred." **_

_**He shrugged, and put his hand on my shoulder**_

"_**So, what were you saying?"**_

"_**Oh yeah, I was just saying thanks for coming along. I know you don't like shopping."**_

"_**Damn straight I don't! But, I still don't get why I have to be there. You couldn't have done this with Anna?"**_

_**He wasn't aware of the fact that Serena was Anna's bff. I didn't think this was appropriate time to bring that subject now. **_

_**And the truth was I really did not want to go with anyone but him. Anna was a good friend but whenever we shopped together, she would always tell me that everything looked good on me- because that's what girls do, right? Freddy always saved me from those **_**"what the hell was I thinking when I bought this****!"**_** moments which I often had when I bought something that Anna said "great" in.**_

"_**No. I need your expertise. You know, like a guy's perspective?"**_

"_**Trying to impress Joseph huh?" he smirked.**_

_**I snorted. All but One time I tell him I have crush on a guy and he would tease me for it forever.**_

"_**Hey can we go to the food counter." He motioned me towards where that blond was still giggling with her friends.**_

_**I groaned rolling my eyes, "fine. Let's go Romeo."**_

_**As we sat there in the food court, at least 3 other girls from that group along with Blondie came to our table to get Freddy's number.**_

_**This happened all the time, no matter where we went. You would have thought he was a freaking celebrity for heaven's sake!**_

_**When they finally went to their own table, I decided to bring out the bad college talk.**_

"_**You decided what you want to do yet?'**_

_**Freddy stuffed a spoonful of fro-yo into his mouth. "About what? The girls? I think I will call the blonde. I think She's is the only one of the bunch that can read."**_

_**I laughed, rolling my eyes.**_

"_**No, I mean about your future. I couldn't care less about which of those bimbos you talk to later."**_

"_**You know Swanster, you sound a little…"**_

"_**A little what?" I said frowning.**_

"_**JEALOUS. May be?" he said smirking**_

_**I almost choke on my chocolate frozen yogurt from laughing so hard. ME, jealous? Was he out of his mind?**_

"_**Of those girls? No way"**_

"_**Good, coz they have got nothing on you," he said with a wink.**_

_**I pushed the fro-yo to the side and gave him a serious look. He sighed, knowing his sweet talks were not going to distract me.**_

"_**I don't know Swanster. You saw last morning. Dad is all over me! Cant he just fucking GET it?!" he said frustration evident in his voice.**_

"_**What do YOU want to do Freddy?' he took my hand and started playing with my fingers but said nothing. **_

"_**Freddy?" I said softly.**_

"_**Hmm?" he murmured. I raised my eyebrow, silently asking him to continue.**_

"_**It will sound silly…" I waited patiently.**_

"_**I … well I… I MAY be thinking of becoming a… a SURGEON" he coughed awkwardly.**_

_**When I said nothing he squeezed my hands tightly in his and continued, looking straight into my eyes.**_

"_**Look Swanster, I know no body will support me for this. To the world, I am just a lazy badass, a spoilt brat .Not even my MOM would give a second thought, I am sure. And Forget about dad, I don't even care. What I care is …what do YOU think? Do you believe in me Swanster? I couldn't give it a further thought if you are not with me in this. Your opinion matters to me the most. More than my own fucking wishes. **_

_**Please, say something Swanster!"**_

_**I stared at him unable to speak a word. I couldn't believe my ears. Fred, the famous badass of the school, Fred who always treated books like garbage, the one who would go for late night movies the day before the final exams – just admitted his wish to become a DOCTOR!**_

_**It wasn't like Freddy was dumb. Far from it. Even though he used to study for merely 3 hours before the exam, he managed to score an A grade. He would always pass this off saying it was a result of his immense talent in cheating. But I knew better. My surprise was because he never really showed any interest towards his future and hearing him making such a big plan was totally UN expected.**_

"_**So…?" he said clearly worrying about my reaction.**_

"_**So…I guess we both are going to the Brown University," I said grinning.**_

_**A smile brighter than sun broke on his face and he stood from his place, scooping me up in his arms like a toddler.**_

"_**I so fucking love you Swanster!"**_

"_**Sheeesh…cut it out Freddy!" I screamed. He smirked but otherwise ignored my struggles as he led me outside the restaurant.**_

_**We ended up going to the popular dress boutique that Anna had recommended. Fred was sprawled out over a sofa in the changing area, playing some stupid game on his phone while I took some dresses into the dressing room. I shook my head as I walked past him. God he was testing my patience today.**_

_**I really could have used his help in picking out at least some of the dresses, but he was just too busy playing his precious game to give me a hand. Sighing loud enough for him to hear my frustration, I whipped the curtain behind me and took the first dress of the hanger.**_

_**It slid on with ease- no zips, no buttons. I wasn't sure what Freddy would make of this one. He wasn't one for anything frilly, and this dress was lined with ruffles along the hem. The fit was modest, with short sleeves and a high neckline. And the black skirted bottom fell just below my knees.**_

_**I just felt so…plain. And the stupid fluorescent lightening in here wasn't doing my complexion any flavors. I groaned, turning from side to side, cursing myself for ever agreeing to go for the party.**_

"_**Alright, I'm coming out," I warned Freddy as I stepped out of the dressing room. **_

"_**Ahmm!" I cleared my throat to get his approval, but his expression said it all.**_

"_**What?" I demanded. I twirled self consciously to show him better but he just started chuckling like a moron.**_

"_**SERIOUSLY, Swanster? You look like a nun!" he guffawed loudly.**_

"_**Shut up Freddy! Do you know you laugh like a hyena? You're making everybody at place stare at me." I said through my teeth changing quickly to another dress and stepping out to greet with another of Fred's hysterical laugh.**_

"_**Fabulous! I am beginning to question my decision of bringing you here." I said gritting my teeth. **_

_**Please, this dress was not that bad, was it? Umm…**_

"_**I am sorry, I am sorry!" he tried to apologize again. "But, I mean, its black and it just HANGS on you! I mean, COME ON!"**_

"_**I think you made your point you obnoxious jerk!" I grumbled.**_

_**The next few dresses elicited a similar response; he would either laugh like a big joker or shake his head in mock sadness. I slipped off the last dress and threw my t-shirt and jeans back, just about ready to give up.**_

_**I saw Freddy flirting with some chick I didn't recognize as her back was to me, but she probably was just a sales girl or another of his conquest, or both.**_

_**I took the dresses with me back to the hanger far from the dressing room area from where I had picked up. A few minutes later I heard Freddy walk towards me. **_

"_**Who was that?"**_

"_**Uhh… who?"**_

"_**The girl you were throwing your charms at."**_

"_**Well…" he seemed distracted. I looked at him and saw his cheeks flush.**_

"_**What?" I asked confused.**_

"_**What what?"**_

"_**Whats with the face?"**_

"_**I am not making any face."**_

"_**Yes you are!"**_

_**But before he could answer I rolled my eyes at him understanding what the problem was.**_

"_**So she was just your another play toy . Come on Freddy, it's not like I don't know that you have slept with more than half the girl's population in our school." I said smirking at him.**_

_**He could write a freaking book about how to pick up chicks for crying out loud!**_

"_**Hey!" he said in mock offence.**_

"_**She wasn't one of my conquests Swanster mind you and well…"**_

_**We were interrupted by a brunette sales girl.**_

"_**Can I help you with something, guys? My name is Whitney."**_

"_**Bella." I said smiling at her.**_

_**Freddy took the brunette's hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly introducing himself. I merely rolled my eyes. **_

"_**Well Whitney. My best friend here could use some help. You see, she's 16, but she's trying on dresses that are for like…ninety-year-old women," he complained.**_

_**And with that comment I slapped his arm, making him jump and laugh all at the same time.**_

_**Whitney glowered at me and reluctantly shook my hands. She eyed me up and down, from head to toe, and with her lips pursed and her neck extended. Thanks to Freddy I had plenty of experience with girls like this, so her attitude and lack of class didn't throw me the slightest. I knew what jealously looked like and Whitney didn't wear it well. I could tell she was sizing me up.**_

"_**Are you two…" she paused for a second before saying what she was dreading, "dating?"**_

"_**Oh, god, no!" I jumped in quickly. "Just friends."**_

"_**BEST friends," Freddy added proudly.**_

_**My heart warmed and a smile emerged on my face. I found it rather endearing that he made it a point to emphasize the BEST friend's part. He had a way of making up for all of the irritation that he stirred in me. But it was a bold move- he surely knew the girl was interested in him. **_

_**Whitney wasn't amused- I could tell.**_

"_**Follow me", she instructed, rolling her eyes as she whipped her long, brunette hair back. She brought us over to one of the dress racks and began holding up some choices.**_

"_**Whats the occasion?"**_

"_**its for-"**_

"_**Her first big girl party!" Freddy cut in squeezing my cheeks.**_

"_**Quit it, damn it! God, I want to kill you today!" I glared at him.**_

"_**Oh, how sweet…"**_

_**Whitney ignored us and shoved a handful of dresses at my chest.**_

"_**Try these. I mean, most of the dresses we carry look best on a more mature figure, but since you're here, I guess…"**_

"_**She can pull them off," Freddy interrupted. The look on her face was priceless.**_

_**I grinned at her as Freddy grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the dressing room to change.**_

_**I tried a few dresses but none of them got Freddy's stamp of approval. One was a sequin dress with long sleeves and Freddy thought I looked like a Vegas show girl- what, his words, not mine!**_

"_**Seriously, remind me again, why did I ever agree to this?" I said throwing my hands in frustration.**_

_**Freddy started walking in opposite direction. **_

"_**Where do you think you are going Fred? I swear I am not going to try a single dress anymore! I will just wear a sweat shirt or something! It doesn't even matter what I wear. It's not like anybody notices me with you there and I may be I should…"**_

"_**Let me try and see if I can find something," Freddy said dismissing my jabber totally.**_

_**He held up a few when he found some that he liked, and I would just shake my head wildly in response. However we finally found a dress we both agreed on.**_

"_**I'll give it a shot", I said as he walked it over to me.**_

"_**I think this is the winner, go get them girl!" he smacked my butt playfully.**_

"_**Hands off!"**_

_**He just chuckled in response.**_

_**He had picked a short red number. I had to shimmy it on from the bottom up. The material was kind of thick, but stretchy. It was a bandage dress, as they call it. "Bandage" meaning it wrapped around me tightly, hugging me with its clingy fabric. It had a square neckline which showed a bit of cleavage, but not too much. And the straps were crisscrossed in the back, right in the center between my shoulder blades, leaving my back almost completely exposed.**_

"_**Swanster, I am getting old over here!" he complained.**_

"_**Okay, okay, I am coming, I think I like this one. Hold on!"**_

_**I peeked my head from behind the curtain as Freddy coaxed me out, motioning with his hands for me to emerge from the dressing room.**_

_**In my best impression of a Victoria's Secret runway model, I walked out, swaying my hips slightly from side to side as I stood tall and proud.**_

"_**What do you think?" I asked, posing for Fred with my leg out and my hands on my hips.**_

_**His jaw just about hit the floor. He had this kind of deer in headlights look in his eyes that I couldn't understand. He scratched his head and shifted uneasily back and forth between his feet.**_

_**What was that all about?**_

"_**I- I think it shows way too much skin," he stammered nervously. He crossed his arms and shook his head. Unfortunately, that wasn't kind of response that I was hoping for.**_

"_**Really? I think it kind of makes me look…"**_

_**Dare I say it? I contemplated.**_

_**I had never really thought of myself as SEXY before. OH, far from it. But, in the dress, really, I FELT SEXY. I almost looked shaped and toned. **_

"_**Makes you look kind of what?" He demanded as he looked me up and down from head and toe, getting impatient as he waited for me to finish my sentence.**_

"_**Um…never mind."**_

"_**SEXY?" he guessed.**_

_**I stopped dead in my tracks.**_

"_**Is that what you were thinking too?" I smiled amused. I got the reassurance I wanted, however Freddy didn't look amused at all. He almost groaned. I looked at him a bit taken back.**_

_**Before I could ask I heard a whistling sound coming from the front of the store, where a group of teenage boys had stopped at the window.**_

_**Freddy jumped in right away, quickly taking his coat off and plastering it against my chest.**_

"_**What are you looking at?" he snapped at them, surprising me. He met their eyes with a threatening look as he gritted his teeth. All of the muscles along his jaw line were visible. He certainly had the whole "tough guy" look because the group of boys scurried away as quickly as they came.**_

"_**You don't want the guys to think you're asking for it, Swanster," Fred started pushing me towards the dressing room.**_

"_**May be I am."**_

_**He just gave me a look, though. Apparently he wasn't amused by attempt at humor.**_

"_**What! I am just kidding. God, calm down, will you?"**_

"_**It's not funny!" he snapped. I flinched and then rolled my eyes at him. he really sometimes acted like my father.**_

"_**I don't want guys to think you're easy or something, especially when you're not,"**_

"_**nobody even looks at me Fred; I may as well have been invisible in school." I said rolling my eyes.**_

"_**The girl has no idea." He said quietly shaking his head.**_

"_**what?"**_

"_**nothing. Now will you please go and change, already?" growing more and more frustrated.**_

_**He continued to give me gentle push towards the dressing room.**_

"_**alright, alright I am going!" jeez what the hell is his problem.**_

"_**you know, I really like it, and I'm going to get it!" I declared as I folded the dress over my arm.**_

"_**Fine, get it if you want all the guys at the party hitting on you, Swanster! Oh yeah, go home with all of them, too, while you're at it!"**_

_**I gasped, shocked.**_

"_**damn it Freddy! you know I would never do that! I am not YOU after all." I growled back and started walking away, he tried to grab my hand, but I resisted. **_

_**He slipped his hand around my waist and pulled me backwards, into him. he draped his other arm over my torso, wrapping me up in hug.**_

"_**come on, Swanster," he said softly in my ears. "I don't want to fight with you. If you like it that much, then you should get it."**_

_**I was too stubborn to let it go. But even when I tried to loose, Fred tightened his grip until I sighed and gave in. I let my body relax in his arms.**_

"_**if it's going to make you upset, then it's not worth it."**_

"_**it looks great on you. I just don't want guys to overwhelm you when you're there."**_

"_**they probably won't even notice me Freddy."**_

_**Fred chuckled.**_

"_**Swanster, one day I am going to make yourself see clearly. And where have you been hiding that figure of yours for so long, anyway?" he joked while I blushed furiously and swatted his arm playfully.**_

"_**come on, lazy bums, we have a dress to buy!" he took my hands and led me towards the pay counter.**_

"_**just so you know, Freddy, a dress isn't going to change me. I'm always going to be your Swanster…just prettier, maybe."**_

"_**you were pretty without the dress, and you'll be pretty in the dress," he said kissing my knuckles. He placed the little number on the checkout counter and wouldn't let me pay for it.**_

"_**I hope you never change, Swanster, you're my best friend for a reason you know…"**_

"_**lets never fight."**_

"_**agreed"**_

_**The party was suddenly making us both very nervous. I wonder, why?**_

_**A/N:**____** possessive and protective Freddy. Bella in a sexy hot dress. Both nervous for the party, any guesses why?**_

_**Have you ever had a Fred in your life people?**_

_**Love to know your thoughts. Reviewers will be treated with a tease!**_


End file.
